Shadow
by lilythesilly
Summary: “Hey Shane?” “Yeah Mitch?” “Promise to be my shadow?” Smitchie just a fluffy one shot to pyrolyn-776's challenge, I hope you enjoy!


**A/N this is just a one-shot to pyrolyn-776's challenge! This is for all the Smitchie lovers out there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, or shadow by Demi Lovato(but I do love that song!)**

**Directions:**The female and male characters have absolutely nothing to do with the challenge, they're simply the narrators. Ha, bet you didn't think that was coming…or at least I hope not. The line that you wrote down MUST be the first line of your story! The song will be the title of your story/one-shot and must SOMEHOW relate to the challenge…and now, good luck

**(A/N my answers)**

Pick one female character from Camp Rock: **Mitchie**

Pick one male character from Camp Rock: **Shane**

Next, write down the first thought/line that comes to mind…NOW: **when you're with the one you love, talking about nothing means everything**

Your favorite song ATM (At the moment): **shadow by demi lovato**

_I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I make  
For now we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me every where I go..._

When your with the one you love, talking about nothing means everything…

That basically described Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray, the would talk on the phone for hours and hours at a time about meaningless stuff, but to them it meant the whole world

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Shane groaned as he flopped down on his bed after a long day of recording, he new that there was only one thing that could make him feel better, he quickley grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number_

"_Hello?" a voice said_

"_Hey gorgeous," he said with a smile_

_Suddenly her voice got more excited, "Shane oh my gosh! What are you doing?" _

"_Oh you know, the usual talking to my very pretty girlfriend." He said and she giggled and he chuckled_

"_Soooo," she said_

"_Sooooo," he replied dragging it out and she laughed and said_

"_Wow, we have the best conversations ever," _

"_I know we should write our own book," he said with a laugh_

_End flashback_

* * *

_Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow_

Now they were sitting on the docks at Camp Rock engaging in one of their conversations,

"Guess what I learned in math last semester?" she said

"What?" he asked amused at his girlfriend's excitement

"The Pythagorean therum!" she exclaimed

"Is that good or bad?" he asked

"I don't know, just confuses me," she said and he laughed

"So, how's Connect 3?" she asked

"It's good, except for the fact that Jason won't stop asking me for a damn birdhouse," he said

"Shane Gray, such language," Mitchie said in mock surprise and then they both erupted in a fit of laughter,

"So, what do you want to talk about now?" he asked

"What about the Ryan Schecklar? He's pretty hot?" she said

"Like totally," Shane said doing his best girl impression, and Mitchie busted out laughing and he raised his eyebrow

"You aren't very good at acting like a girl," she said still laughing

"Wow you know how to really make a guy feel better," he said laughing, and after a comfortable silence Mitchie said out of the blue,

"I don't get it,"

"Get what babe?" he asked

"How we can talk about nothing and everything at the same time," she said

"Probably because it doesn't matter what we say, as long as we hear each other's voice we're happy," he said

"That we are," she said with a smile, and smiled because hers was contagious

_And what happens on the days when,  
The clouds appear and fade away my  
Shade, oh, that's our que babe,  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines_

Then the sky started to turn gray and the sun disappeared Mitchie said, "Let's go someplace where it always shines,"

"The sun always shine's around you," Shane said and Mitchie laughed,

"Very original," she said

"I try," he said with a laugh,

_That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins._

Then out of the blue Shane bent down and kissed her and she got weak in the knees,

"What?" he asked after they pulled away,

"I don't know why, but every time you kiss me like that I get weak in the knees," she said looking at him

"Well, I do have that kind of effect on girls," he said

"Jerk," Mitchie said and playfully hit him,

"But I'm your jerk," he said

"That you are," she said and kissed him,

_Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow _

"Hey Shane?" Mitchie asked as they got back to her cabin

"Yeah Mitch?" He asked

"Promise to be my shadow?" she asked

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and bent down and kissed her and Mitchie knew she could talk about anything with anybody, as long as her shadow was right there with her

* * *

**A/N there you go! A fluffy one-shot, did you like it? Should I continue as a full length story? If so any idea's? well please, please review and read my other story Start All Over if you have a chance, oh and by the way I might be changing my penname soon, so yeah just thought I'd warn you, and pyro i hope that this was kinda what you were looking for, sorry if it wasn't**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


End file.
